Inawordyes
|place = 6/20 |alliances = Singletaskers Tagi, You're It! POP-TARTS/POP-TARTS EVOLVED |challenges = 6 |votesagainst = 8 |days = 32 |season2 = Marshall ORGlands |tribes2 = |place2 = 15/16 |challenges2 = 1|days2 = 6|votesagainst2 = 7}}Inawordyes, also known as 'IAWY '''and '''Wooly, '''is a contestant from ''[[SurvivORG: BORGneo|''SurvivORG: BORGneo]]'' and SurvivORG: Marshall ORGlands. IAWY is mostly remembered for being one of the most emotionally invested players of BORGneo, where he struggled to cope with the atmosphere of the game. Originally on the Tagi tribe, and remaining there through two swaps, IAWY navigated his way into a good spot, positioning himself and his fellow surviving Tagi members into power despite entering the merge in the minority. A double-idol bluff by Layne and Axis forced IAWY to turn against Andrew, a member of his own alliance, which then resulted in his alliance siding with Andrew to vote him out, believing he was the bigger threat to win. He took his elimination hard, and became one of the louder voices in Ponderosa, being mainly remembered for his extremely controversial hostility at Final Tribal Council towards Axis and Maj, before leaving Discord for several months. Profile 'Describe yourself in three sentences: '''I am the biggest walkest contradiction you'll ever see, and a rare oddity of a player that is not normally found in ORGS. I am very honest, very open, very genuine as a person - but I am very cold-hearted and calculating as a player, and I will strategically dominate my way to the top by being consistently three steps ahead strategically while being a siren and luring you in with my natural friendliness. My weaknesses are my willingness to extend too much benefit of the doubt and being taken advantage of as a person and player alike, and it is hard for me to own up to my moves and being able to separate the game and IRL in that regard because I have an irrational phobia of hurting people personally due to my actions in ''Borgneo. Oh, and I talk a lot. Voting History BORGneo In I AM Being Serious, Layne used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Connor, negating Inawordyes's vote against him. No Tribal Council; Pao chose to quit the game. Arlo chose to quit the game before the votes were read, therefore the tribal was cancelled. Connor chose to quit the game before the votes were read, therefore the tribal was cancelled. In I'm Happy I Was Chosen to Be On This Season, Layne used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Andrew, negating Inawordyes's vote against him. Marshall ORGlands In Marshall ORGlands, Inawordyes was one of two BORGneo returnees, the other being Mario. IAWY started the season off borderline inactive, and when his tribe lost their first challenge, he was voted off execution-style, knowing he was going the entire time. With Mario's elimination in 16th place, this resulted in BORGneo's players being completely extinguished back to back in the beginning of the season. Voting History Category:Contestants Category:6th Place Category:BORGneo Contestants Category:Marshall ORGlands Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:15th Place